


畸形关系番外2

by haezhu



Category: jaeren - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haezhu/pseuds/haezhu
Kudos: 2





	畸形关系番外2

离婚协议书  
“啊…啊哈…你慢点…”黄仁俊趴在办公桌上，手上的笔几乎握不住，面前还摆着一份文件。  
他第一次来罗渽民的办公室，本着照顾家属的理念带来了阿姨做好的午饭，没想到坐着坐着就被罗渽民按到了办公桌上，好死不死还在抽屉里翻出来以前自己差人给罗渽民送来的离婚协议书。  
罗渽民把黄仁俊抱起来，背对着自己按下去，重重的钉进黄仁俊体内。“啊…太深了…”黄仁俊转头看着罗渽民，眼睛含着生理泪水，看起来可怜兮兮。  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊手中的笔：“宝贝，之前不是说要离婚吗？”罗渽民照顾着黄仁俊胸前的两颗小红豆，喘着气在黄仁俊耳边轻声说，“你把名字签上去，我们就去休息室。”黄仁俊吸了吸鼻子，一下哭出声：“不签了，不签了，不要在这里…啊…。”罗渽民轻轻咬住黄仁俊的耳垂，将黄仁俊手中的钢笔放在桌子上，把人转过来面向自己，“宝贝，不要让我看到这个东西了，好吗？”黄仁俊整个人都被操得泛红，伏在罗渽民的肩膀上，轻轻的点了点头。罗渽民把人抱起来，走向办公室内的休息室。  
接近黄昏罗渽民才把人从房间里抱出来，黄仁俊睫毛上还沾着一点泪水，经过办公桌的时候罗渽民停了下来，松开一只手拿起桌上的文件。黄仁俊回头看了一眼，原本浸透纸张的水渍在风干之后让纸张变得又皱又硬，黄仁俊脸又红透了，把头埋到罗渽民肩窝里装死。  
罗渽民：“宝贝，抬头看看。”  
黄仁俊：“不要，拿开！”  
罗渽民笑着吻了吻怀里人细软的头发，顺手把文件扔到碎纸机里面。  
罗渽民：“不要闹离婚了好吗宝贝？”  
黄仁俊：“看你表现”  
罗渽民捏了捏黄仁俊圆润的屁股：“嗯？”  
黄仁俊抬起头啾啾亲了罗渽民两下，“不离了不离了，小罗总只能认我黄仁俊一个！”  
罗渽民笑着吻住了黄仁俊。  
准备走出办公室时黄仁俊挣扎了一下，“放我下来！我能自己走。”  
罗渽民：“我抱着你出去，你自己走不动。”  
黄仁俊：“待会你员工看到了算什么样子！”  
罗渽民：“我有专用电梯”  
黄仁俊：“哦”  
罗渽民：“专用电梯直通地下停车场”  
黄仁俊：“哦”  
罗渽民：“我可舍不得别人看到我家宝贝现在这个样子。”  
黄仁俊脸跟番茄一样红，伸手捂住罗渽民的嘴巴：“起驾回家！”


End file.
